Shattered Hearts and Glass
by potatogirl104
Summary: It had been two years since Ace was killed protecting his brother. Every single day is an act for Luffy, and his nakama are worried.- If I tell anymore, I might spoil it, so just read it to find out! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

It has been two years since Ace was killed. Although Luffy smiles and appears to be happy when ever Ace is brought up, his nakama know he is not expressing his true feelings. For they know he is depressed, and because he does not want them to be sad or worry about him, Luffy pretends to be happy. By doing this, he has actually done the opposite. The same exact thought has run through each of their minds: _Isn't there_ anything _we could have done to prevent this?_

Ace awoke in what seemed to be a captain's cabin. After examining the sturdy, Adam Wood, he concluded this _had _to be on the Thousand Sunny. However, Ace had seen his brother's newest ship before and knew that it didn't have a cabin specifically for him. Also, he knew Luffy and Franky weren't stupid enough to have a room constructed without a door. So, if he wasn't on Sunny, where was he?

The room had huge windows on the front of the room. If it had been brighter, he might have been able to identify the ship by its figurehead, but it was dark and only a small candle allowed him to see.

Of course, Ace tried to use his powers that we given to him by the _Mera Mera no Mi_ to create another source of light, but he found that he could not use them.

Ace sat down at desk after nearly three hours of pounding on the glass windows. He was exhausted and had not made any progress. Ace soon realized that there was no way to escape the strange room.

He searched through the drawers of the desk for a Den Den Mushi. If he could not escape, then maybe someone could rescue him! To add to his feeling of despair, he found none. However, he found many photos of himself and others. There were pictures of only him, him and Marco, him and Whitebeard, and practically anyone he ever met and formed a connection with.

He also found a photo of him and Luffy. If he could not get out of the cursed room, Ace knew he'd never see his brother ever again. With new strength, he stood up, picked up the chair he had been sitting in, and bashed it against the glass.

Ace continued until the chair was in several pieces, and it could no longer be used as a weapon. He inspected his work and found a tiny crack in the glass. Nearly crying with joy, he leaned against a wall and regained his breath. Now that there was a crack in the seemingly impenetrable glass, he knew he'd get out of there in no time!

Ace lost track of time. Had he been in that room for a year? Or just a week or two? He didn't know. The only thing he felt certain about was that the glass was never going to break. The crack had not grown a single centimeter since it first appeared.

Was this punishment for all the wrong he had ever done? Had he died and gone to Hell? Ace huddled in a corner, bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them tightly. Tears began flowing down his cheeks.

"I didn't know I was _that_ bad," he said to himself, for he knew no one was listening.


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall D. Teach peered into the glass ball Akainu had given him seconds before Red-Haired Shanks had appeared, ending the war.

"Keep it safe," the fierce _Magu Magu no Mi _user had said, placing a wrapped glass ball into his hands. "You mustn't let _him _get it." Afterwards, the former admiral ran away, giving Blackbeard no further information.

When he had reached his ship, he immediately began to examine the ball, trying to find out what was held within the strange glass ball. He soon became angry and threw it at the wall. He cursed to himself, picked it up, and examined it, finding a small crack. Blackbeard became even angrier and knowing Akainu would be furious if he found a single crack in the fragile item, he hid it under a dark cloth, forgetting he even had it until two years had already passed.

He rediscovered the glass ball while searching for a pen to sign a letter. After finding it, Blackbeard remembered that he supposed to protect it and chuckled. _Protect it from what?_ he thought, lifting the cloth and quickly laying it back down. _There's no need for it to get dirty…_ Although, in reality, he just didn't like it; it made him feel like someone was watching him.

…

Ace felt light shine upon him. Slowly, he opened his eyes and found not only light but the source of his hatred.

"Blackbeard!" he shouted, his voice cracking at first from lack of use. "Let me out of here!" Ace was not given a reply, and the darkness returned.

Picking up the candle, he sat in his spot in the corner to collect his thoughts. _I'm not…dead?_ he thought, running his hand through his black hair. _Then, where the hell am I?! _


End file.
